Get Carter
Get Carter is the 13th episode of the 10th season of "E.R." Summary Kem accompanies Carter to work and manages to annoy about half the hospital over the course of the day. Kerry has used the money that Romano left to the hospital and unveils the Robert Romano Center for Gay, Lesbian, Bi and Transgendered Health Care. Gallant is doing a ride-along with Morales and Bardelli & tends to a young boy who was caught in the middle of a domestic disturbance. Weaver offers Lewis the acting ER chief job, but Susan refuses because she's pregnant. Pratt questions his abilities as a doctor. Chen calls the ER to tell Pratt that her mom has died in China. Sam finds out about Luka's reputation as the ER bed hopper, but finds herself making out with him by the end of the day. NBC Description DR. CARTER'S VISITING GIRLFRIEND MAKES EVENTFUL IMPACT IN ONE WILD SHIFT; THANDIE NEWTON GUEST-STARS: Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) makes the mistake of bringing his wide-eyed girlfriend Kem (guest star Thandie Newton, "Mission: Impossible 2") to observe the emergency room where she makes an impact (wanted or not) almost everywhere she wanders, ranging from an AIDS ward to the classroom and even in an unsanctioned ridealong with the paramedics. The complex Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) has a hard night and questions his abilities as he treats a variety of patients, including a young sledder who breaks his back in the snow and a elderly man with fluid in his lung. Meanwhile, Dr. Gallant (Sharif Atkins) accompanies the paramedics and is almost shot in a violent domestic dispute where he befriends a frightened boy and Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) dedicates a new center to Dr. Romano's memory that has everyone buzzing. Alex Kingston, Goran Visnjic, Maura Tierney, Sherry Stringfield, Parminder Nagra and Linda Cardellini also star. Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Ming-Na does not appear in this episode. Quotes :Carter (to Kerry): Hey, would you mind if Kem observes in the hospital today? :Kerry: Yeah. :Carter: Um, she has her Master's Degree in public health. :Kerry: Well, that's no reason to punish her. Give the poor woman a credit card, Carter. Let her have some fun. :Carter: I tried that. She would like to speak to the Public Health nurses and see how we track communicable disease. :Kerry: Sure, fine. Maybe she can motivate some of these slackers around here. :Carter: Was Romano's prosthetic arm destroyed in the accident? :Abby: Why? :Carter: 'Cause if it wasn't, it's gonna hunt Dr. Weaver down and strangle her. :Kerry: (while walking away from Carter) From now on, no one else is going to Africa. I'm tired of this Albert Schweitzer routine. :Sam: What is it with Kovac and his holier than thou healing hands? I'm getting pretty sick of that. :Chuny: Oh, I don't know. Those healing hands have their good points. Right Abby? :Sam: Did you go out with Kovac? :Abby: Briefly, yeah. :Sam: And Carter? :Abby: Yep. :Chuny: Abby's the ER slut. :Abby: I went out with two doctors in five years that I've worked here. :Lester: Hey Abby. Are we still on for tonight? :Abby: Yeah. :Lester: Great. (leaves) :Abby: We're studying! And you shouldn't talk, Chuny. :Chuny: (laughs) Kovac gets around. :Abby (to Sam): Um, about earlier. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, about Luka. He's a good guy. :Sam: I'm not looking for anything right now. :Abby: OK. I just thought you should know. :Sam: Thank you, but independence works pretty good for me. Although I wouldn't mind some regular sex. :Abby: No kidding. I'd settle for irregular sex. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10